365 dias de amor, celos, amistades y fantasmas
by MyHeartisfine
Summary: Historias de lo que ocurre despues de planeta phantom con todos los personajes. ;
1. Celos & deseos incontrolables

**365 días de amor, celos, amistades y fantasmas**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, han sido creados por Butch Hartman_

* * *

1.- Celos y deseos incontrolables.

Tucker narra.

Desde que todos saben acerca de Danny todo ha sido demasiado diferente. Extraño el pequeño equipo phantom que éramos, ya que ahora, toda la gente se junta para observar el suceso y es imposible pasar y ayudarlo; además de que los padres de Danny siempre irrumpen en el lugar y cuando tratan de ayudar a Danny, todo queda peor…

Flashback

Estábamos caminando por el parque, bueno, en realidad, Danny y Sam caminaban por el parque mientras que a mí me ignoraban.

-Sam, luces hermosa con el anillo de graduación.-Dijo Danny melosamente mirando sus ojos y tomando su mano.

-Gracias Danny. Si fue un pretexto para tomar mi mano, me agrado.- Sam se acercó a su costado mientras que lo miraba a los ojos.

-Creo que esto es demasiado para mí – dije apartándome.

Sam y Danny me miraron sin soltarse de las manos.

-Vamos Tucker- dijo Danny mirándome.- Tú eras el que quería desde un principio que los dos estuviéramos juntos, ¿Y ahora quieres lo contrario?

Danny estaba confundido, al igual que yo. Creo que al final estoy siendo demasiado egoísta.

-Pero nunca pensé que sería así- dije alterado- ya no me toman en cuenta, ¿Dónde quedaron los amigos con los que solía jugar horas y horas? Ahora tengo suerte de que me dirijan la palabra de vez en cuando.- Me altere al decir eso, pero al ver sus aspectos de culpa, cambie de actitud- No es su culpa, pero extraño como eran las cosas antes… donde yo no estaba solo. Agache la cabeza ya que me temía su reacción.

-Tucker, las cosas no son como antes, son mucho mejores. Creo que te hemos olvidado un poco, pero…

-¿Sabes Danny? Creo que percibo un poco de celos en su voz.- Dijo enojada Sam.

-¿Celos? ¡No estoy celoso de nada!- dije gritando

Sam rio.

-Claro que si Tucker, ¿y sabes de qué?-dijo furiosa- De que tu no tienes a nadie que te haga feliz. Dijo gritando

Empezaba a enfurecer cada vez más y más.

-Tengo a mi PDA, ¡Y con eso es suficiente para mi!- dije tomando mi PDA y poniéndola junto a mi cara.

Danny nos miró.

-¿Saben chicos?, no hay porque pelear, creo que Tucker tenía razón al decir que…

-¡Él no tiene razón!- dijo Sam más enfurecida- ¡si fuera nuestro amigo nos dejaría en paz y se iría a besar a su PDA, que es lo más cerca que tiene a una novia!

Me acerque a Sam y la señale con el dedo.

-¡Y si ustedes fueran mis amigos me aceptarían así! ¡Y me ayudarían a tener una novia!-al parecer a las chicas les resulta aburrido que sea alcalde, pero cuando se enteran de que soy el amigo del chico fantasma todas me dan cartas y panfletos para que los firme Danny.

-Ese es tu problema-grito Sam- Danny y yo somos felices juntos, y si no lo aceptas será mejor que te vayas.

Danny miro hacia los lados tratando de encontrar algo.

-Chicos creo que un fantasma está cerca tal vez deberían de dejar de discutir y hacer las paces.

-¡Jamás!- Dijo Sam- No hasta que acepte que odia que seamos felices y que su PDA no tenga vida propia y pida disculpas.

-¿Ahora soy yo el del problema? ¿Y el que debería pedir disculpas después de que me excluyeran?-dije entre triste y enojado- ¡A veces desearía que Sam no estuviera aquí, que Danny pasara más tiempo conmigo y que se preocupara más por mí!- Grite y luego me marche.

Camine unos cuantos pasos lejos de ahí, hasta que escuche algo que me hizo desear no haber dicho eso.

-Tus deseos son órdenes, amigo del chico fantasma.

-¡Soy Tucker! –Le dije. Entonces observe quien era. Se trataba de Desiree, la atractiva pero espeluznante joven árabe que murió muy vieja con el corazón roto; aunque, pensándolo bien, tan vieja no se veía. Pero no me di cuenta del grave error que había cometido hasta que un torbellino color verde se llevó a Sam, y por más que Danny trataba de luchar con él, no pudo contenerlo.

-A veces pienso que tienes muy buenos amigos, Danny Phantom, primero tu novia pide que jamás la hubieras conocido y luego el chico pide que tu novia desaparezca.

-¡Que me llamo Tucker!-Grite- y te ordeno que deshagas mi deseo.- Dije firmemente.

-Lo siento, pero tú lo deseaste y no lo puedo revertir. Me encantan tus "amigos" chico fantasma, sus sentimientos de odio y celos me hacen más poderosa. Y Danny Phantom no podrá conmigo.

-Claro que sí, detendré esto, y ¡quiero que traigas de vuelta a mi novia!

Danny trato de detenerla, pero no tuvo éxito y cayó al suelo.

-Te lo dije, chico, no puedes contra mí y menos cuando termine de cumplir el deseo de tu amigo Tofer. Creo que dolerá un poco.

Danny empezó a gritar de dolor.

-¡Me llamo Tucker! ¡Y deja de lastimar a Danny! ¡Deja de hacer lo que sea que estás haciendo, lo estás hiriendo! Y si no lo haces, te la veras conmigo.

Corrí al lado de Danny para protegerlo, aunque no podía parar su dolor.

-Yo no le hago daño a tu amigo, se lo estás haciendo tú, ¿o acaso no recuerdas lo que deseaste? El dolor lo añadí yo, pero creo que también es debido a que no puede dejar de pensar en la chica gótica y lo que le pasara; pero se le olvidara, porque en lo único que pensara es en ti. Ya es demasiado tarde para detenerlo.

Cuando creí que tenía razón, recordé que tenía el termo en mi mochila, así que lo saque.

-Y no creo eso, Desiree.-Abrí el termo y la capture, pero antes grito algo más.

-El daño ya está hecho Tucker, no lo podrás revertir.-Grito y para terminar con ese agudo sonido tape el termo. Quien diría que detendría un fantasma y sin intervención de alguien más, solo con el termo, ¿ahora que piensan chicas? Todo pareció volver a la normalidad, el cielo de obscuro paso a ser brillante otra vez, la gente empezó a regresar al parque y las aves volvieron a sus nidos. Pero al parecer había un detalle más que no había corregido, y no sabría cómo corregir.

-Tucker, mi querido amigo, me has salvado. Eres mi héroe. Danny me abrazo y no me soltó.

-Ammm, Danny, agradezco que me llames así, pero creo que la gente malinterpretara esto.- Dije mientras trataba de quitármelo de encima.-Mejor guarda eso para Sam.

-¿Sam? Ella no tiene importancia ahora, porque todo lo que está en mi mente eres tú, mi mejor amigo del alma.- Dijo cariñosamente.

-Pero, ese es el tono que usas para decirle a Sam que la amas y no para… ¡Oh dios, que he hecho!

* * *

**Volvi otra vez con un nuevo fic, ahora de Danny Phantom, prometo que lo terminare :D. Bueno, espero que les guste, pensé que después de que Sam y Danny fueran novios Tucker podría sentir algo de celos, ya que le quitarían a su mejor amigo y no pasaría tiempo con el. Me parece algo tierno, hahaha. Si tienen alguna sugerencia, idea o comentario, pueden dejármelo en review. Actualizare pronto, se los prometo. ;)**


	2. Celos & deseos incontrolables II

**¡Hola! Perdón por no actualizar pronto, pero no tenia tiempo. Aquí les traigo otro capitulo espero y les guste.**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, han sido creados por Butch Hartman_

* * *

2.-Celos y deseos incontrolables II

-¡Danny suéltame! – Dije mientras Danny me abrazaba de forma mortal

-No Tucker, no te perderé de vista por nada en el mundo. Danny me abrazo mas fuerte.

No sabía como distraerlo, pero en ese mismo momento, el fantasma de las cajas apareció y nunca me había sentido tan feliz de su presencia.

-¡Ese fantasma trata de lastimarme Danny, ayúdame!-Dije señalando hacia el fantasma. Danny se dio vuelta, lo observo y se transformo.

-No te preocupes querido Tucker, ¡yo te salvare!.

Danny se convirtió en fantasma y mientras estaba en acción, aproveche su distracción y escape de él.

Fin Flashback

Ahora me encontraba escondido dentro del contenedor de basura de la casa de Sam. Pensaba que estaría aquí cuando Desiree hizo que desapareciera, pero al parecer no era asi. De pronto ese contenedor se había convertido en un agradable lugar, mientras que no estuviera Danny, podría formular un plan para rescatar a Sam, el problema es que además de que no sabia donde estaba, tampoco sabia nada de Desiree.

-Tuck, ¿estas por aquí?- gritaba Danny- ¡Estoy preocupado por ti! ¡Ya son mas de las siete de la noche! ¿Sabes que horribles cosas podrían pasarte aquí afuera?

¡Danny sonaba como a mi madre! ¿Tan malo había sido ese deseo? Saque mi PDA y active el radar de fantasmas. Alguien empezaba a acercárseme demasiado rápido, así que salí del contenedor y cuando estaba dispuesto a correr, algo se abalanzo contra mi y empezó a abrazarme

-¡Quítate de encima Danny!

De pronto empezó a lamer mi cara.

-¡Danny! Eso es asqueroso, no se como Sam lo llega a soportar. – Un hedor salió de su boca-Deberías controlar tu aliento, hermano; hueles a comida de perro. Te he dicho mil veces que no te comas esas tostadas Phantom de pescado. - Me solté de él, pero cuando lo mire, me sorprendí al ver que era lobo.

-¡Lobo!- Lo abrace- ¡Nunca había estado tan feliz de verte!

-¿Tucker? Voy por ti- Grito Danny.

Justo cuando Lobo iba a alcanzarlo para saludarlo lo detuve.

-¡Espera! Algo le ocurrió a Danny, tenemos que irnos a otro lugar. Te lo explicare cuando salgamos de aquí.

Lobo me miro confundido, pero rápidamente me saco de allí. Camino por algunas calles de Amity Park hasta que entro por detrás a una casa y se detuvo cuando entramos a una habitación.

Por un momento me sentí tranquilo, hasta que me di cuenta de que estábamos en la habitación de Jazz.

-Estoy escapando de Danny,¡¿ y me traes a su casa?

Lobo gruño

-Eres un genio, lobo. Danny nunca me buscaría en la habitación de su hermana.- Me senté en la cama de Jazz, cuando algo me llamo la atención.

-¡No puedo creer que Jazz tenga "Gears of meat*"!

Lobo gruño varias veces

-Si lobo, es ese juego en el que peleas con vegetales para defender a la carne, ¡no ha salido al mercado todavía! – Toda mi vida había creído que a Jazz no le gustaba nada mas que leer esos tontos y aburridos libros, pero nunca hubiera creído que le gustara esto.

-Quien lo diría lobo, al final, tenemos cosas en común- suspire mirando una fotografía suya.

Lobo ruño varias veces mientras que se burlaba de mi.

-¡No estoy enamorado de ella y mi único amor es mi PDA! ¡Es la hermana de Danny! ¿Estas loco?- Reí disimuladamente.

Lobo gruño otra vez.

-¡¿Como que eso digo ahorita?- grite mientras sentí que me sonrojaba- Eso lo diré siempre porque no me agrada. Además, estábamos aquí para hablar de Danny, ¿recuerdas?

Lobo gruño

-¡Si, estoy cambiando el tema!¡Y no estoy sonrojado, estamos a una alta temperatura lobo, no se porque tu no te asas con todo tu pelaje!- Note que me miraba sospechosamente, así que decidí hablarle de lo que ocurría.

-Todo empezó ayer…

Lobo me escucho con atención y a veces gruñía para expresar su desacuerdo o hablar. Cuando termine me gruño enfurecido.

-¡Yo no tuve la culpa!, ¿Qué iba a saber que Desiree estaba allí? – le dije mirándolo y gruño otra vez- ¡Que no estoy celoso! Solamente quería ser tomado en cuenta por los dos, al parecer yo estorbaba entre los dos, solo quería que me incluyeran en sus bromas, juegos, ya sabes como en los viejos tiempos, y ahora lo he arruinado. ¡Desaparecí a mi mejor amiga!- Me puse las manos en el rostro.

Lobo se acercó y me abrazo, luego gruño.

-¡Claro que lo arreglaremos!, solamente necesito una idea.- Tome mi PDA- Por favor, dime que tienes una idea para arreglar esto, tu siempre sabes que decir.

-Come carne-Dijo mi PDA.

-¡¿Así quieres mantener nuestra relación? ¡Siempre dices lo mismo!, que es útil a veces, ¡pero no ahora!- Lance mi PDA a la pared, pero pronto fui a tomarla.

-Perdóname no lo volveré a hacer- le dije a mi PDA mientras la abrazaba.

Entonces, una idea vino a mi mente.

* * *

**Si lo se, demasiado corto & sin mucha acción, pero me gusto :D. Desde que leí fics de Tucker & Jazz me gusto la pareja :3, les podría parecer un poco extraña, pero awww! xD También aclaro que Danny siente un instinto sobreprotector con Tucker, por si se llegaba a malinterpretar. Bueno, espero ahora si poder actualizar pronto :D. Si tienes alguna opinión o idea para más capítulos, déjala en review ;). Adiós :D.**

***Se refiere al juego "Gears of war", solo para dejar claro x).**


End file.
